Turmoil
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: Dickie is missing. What will Elliot do?
1. Chapter 1

This idea I got was from 2nites episodes with Dickie and Elliot.

"Elliot where could he be? He has never been gone this long." Kathy said  
"I don't know I think he's with that stupid Shane kid goofing off." Elliot said

"I hope your right." Elliot said

Dickie was upset with his dad that morning for dogging Shane. He knew Shane was clean. Dickie wanted to apologize to his dad about the fight this morning. He turned his phone back on and was about to call his dad. As he was walking to his car someone came up behind him and put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, don't say anything. Walk to your car and get in the driver's seat." The strange said pointing a gun in Dickie's back.

"Please I don't have any money." Dickie said.

"I said shut up. Now drive I will tell you where to drive don't try anything stupid or your brains will be on your head rest." The stranger said

Just then Dickie's phone rang. It was Elliot.

"Answer it. Show any sings your in trouble ill kill you right her got it?" The stranger said as Dickie agreed

"Hello?" Dickie said

"Thank god your okay Dickie where are you?" Elliot said

"I am going to the library with Shane he needs help on his science project. And dad I am sorry about this morning" Dickie said

"Its okay soon I am sorry too. Just come home as soon as you can." Elliot said.

Dickie hung up the phone and started to drive with the mad man with a gun to his head in the passenger seat. They drove all the way to the Jersey Shore.

The stranger grabbed Dickie by the collar and dragged him out of the car to an old looking house.

As they entered the house a tall scary looking man came out of a room.

"This is the kid right?" The strange said

"Yes Richard Stabler." The other stranger said

the first stranger left the room and threw Dickie at the other man.

"Who who are you and how do you know me? Dickie said

"Oh well you see my name is Jackson Miller and your dad locked me up for rape. I just got out today and I was thinking that today would be a great day for revenge." Jackson said

"You and me are going to have a little fun today. Jackson said moving closer to Dickie.

Dickie was looking for a way out but there was bars on all the windows and a big pad lock on the door. As he was getting closer Dickie's phone rang. It was Elliot again. Dickie mad a brass move and went for his cell phone that dropped on the grown. Jackson jumped on him and grabbed his legs making Dickie hit his chin hard on the ground. Dickie grabbed the phone and flipped it open trying to give a signal that he was in trouble.

"DAD HELP UGHH HELP IM AT THE-  
It was cut off when Jackson finally got the phone and broke it in half. He grabbed Dickie and turned him around and put a chloroform filled rag up to his nose and mouth. Dickie tried to struggle, but was weak from the fight. He was out within minutes. Jackson grabbed some zip ties and tied Dickie's hands and feet together.

Elliot was getting worried when Dickie did not call him back, so he decides to call him. The voice on the other end scared the hell out of him. It was his son, but he was screaming for help. Elliot screamed back but was cut off when he heard the dial tone.

Dickie was waking up when he was sitting face to face with Jackson.

"Dickie you know what kind of power you get while raping some one? That's what I live off of. Your father cause me so much pain. Now it's time for him to feel my pain at your expense." Jackson said

Please review this was a great episode 2nite!! Do you like it??


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's make a phone call to dear old daddy shall we Dickie?" Jackson grabbed his phone and made Dickie dial his dad's number.

"Dickie?" He asked the voice didn't belong to his son.

"No, but he's here. Say hi to Daddy, Dickie," the angry voice said. A scream of pain in a familiar voice had Elliot's eyes open in a flash.

He sat up, stiff as a board, helpless but to listen at his son's screaming.

"STOP!" Elliot shouted almost reflexively. And within a moment, the screaming stopped, though Elliot could still hear Dickie's whimpering and heavy breathing in the background.

"I suggest you be nicer to me, Mr. Stabler," the voice said.

"W-who are you? What do you want? What's going on-"

"Shut up or Dickie here gets round two, got it?"

Elliot swallowed.

"What do you want? Please, just don't hurt my son."

"You do exactly what I say," the mysterious voice said. "And Dickie gets to leave without another scratch, got it?"

"Yes," Elliot agreed immediately.

"DAD!" He heard Dickie rasp out. "Don't listen. He wants you to-"

"Shut up-"

"No-AAAAARGH!"

"Dickie!" Elliot cried out. He could feel his chest tightening as he heard his son screaming again. After a few more moments, the screaming died down to more whimpering.

"I love stun guns, don't you?" The voice said sweetly.

"Please," Elliot said. "I'll do anything. Just let. Dickie. Go!"

"Aw, but without him here, it's no fun," the man said. "Now shut up and listen. It's your own damn fault I have him here. You took me away from my son. Now I'm taking you away from yours. Unless, of course, you're willing to come here, alone. You get to replace Shawn, and go through what he's going through right now."

"Fine," Elliot said immediately.

"DAD, NO-"

"Dickie!" Elliot cried out as Dickie's screaming filled the phone line again. Ice pumping through his veins, Elliot shouted to the jackass doing this, "Please, stop!"

He did. Except this time, instead of whimpering or heavy breathing, there was…nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was fun wasn't it? your dad should be here soon then the real fun will start" Jackson said

"My dad put you in jail your probably deserved it." Dickie said to Jackson which only earned him a punch to the face.

"Talk to me like that again, you will be dead." Jackson said

Back at the station Elliot was panicking about the phone call.

"What did he say Elliot." Olivia wanted to know

"He said he has my son and wanted him to trade myself for him. I am going to do it." Elliot said

"WHAT, no you can't you will be killed. You need back up in there." Olivia said

"I have to Liv, its my son." Elliot said

"Okay Liv and Fin will ghost you. This guy won't see use I promise." Cragen said as they all walked out of the office.

Elliot got a call from Jackson telling him the location of here he was on the Jersey Shore. Elliot drove as fast as he could to the place. He got out of the house and ran into the empty house.

"Dickie? DICKIE!" Elliot said, running into the house.

His eyes narrowed at the maniacal man leaning against a wall in the hallway. Elliot's eyes narrowed.

"Miller," he spat.

"Oh, EL, it's okay if I call you EL right?" the man said. "Call me Jackson. I thought we'd be on a first name basis by now."

"What the hell do you want? Where's Dickie?"

The man slowly shook his head.

"You underestimated me, Elliot. Phone lines are _so_ easy to tap. Especially cell phones. Including yours. You didn't listen to me. Now Dickie is going to pay the price."

Elliot ran forward and pinned the man to the wall, his face almost alarmingly close to Jackson's.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Now, now," the man said. Elliot heard an unmistakable click from below, and sure enough, he felt the pistol pressing up against his stomach. "No need to get rude. I suggest you let go of me before the cops arrive only to find your guts all over that wall."

Elliot was tempted to dare the guy to shoot, but he knew he couldn't help Dickie if he was dead. He glared but slowly backed up.

"Hands up," the man said carefully. Jackson reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun, cocked it, and pointed it at Elliot.

"Did you _really_ think I wouldn't see that coming?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The door opened again, this time to reveal another, younger, man. Elliot knew him, too. Arrested ten years ago for assault.

"Carson," Elliot acknowledged. "So what, you two are teaming up against me?"

"You arrested both of _us_," Carson said. "So we got out roughly around the same time. Thought we'd get our…payback on you."

Elliot shook his head as Jackson handed his gun to Carson.

"Where's. Dickie?"

"Oh," Carson said merrily. "I just dropped him off. Don't worry, he's fine. At least, he will be until the poison I gave him finally kills him."

As both those men laughed, Elliot paled.

"Carson," Jackson said. "Did you remember to bring the handcuffs?"

"Right here," Carson said almost sadistically, holding them up.

"What do you want?"

"Well," Jackson said. "There's obviously been a change in plans, hasn't there?"

Before Elliot knew it, both men suddenly pinned him against the wall, before sliding him down right next to the radiator. Elliot brought his arms up in the confusing flurry of bodies and arms, but they both just grabbed one each and pinned it against the bar of the radiator, and Elliot felt the cold metal entrapping him against to the house as the men stepped away.

"There, there," the man said. "Unfortunately, none of us can be with Dickie right now. Don't worry – you will still be able to _see_ his last moments. Eventually."

With that, both men went upstairs to get what they called 'the tech', and Elliot quickly looked over his shoulder.

Finally – God chose _now_ to give him something to work with.

These guys were amateurs in this area. He quickly propped himself up on his knees, before trying to stand. Seeing as his hand could only go two feet up the wall on the bar, that made him have to bend back at an awkward angle.

He brought his leg up as best as he could and kicked the wall, right were the two bars of metal at the bottom met.

Some of the ancient plaster fell off, but it was still intact. Beat nothing, though. He could see the unstable part and kicked again.

Now, there was a small hole in the wall. He rattled the metal, but while it did sway heavily, it was still stuck. One more kick, however, should do it.

He brought his leg up as high as possible and kicked down painfully hard.

He felt the impact pain from his foot to his hip, but when the side of the radiator fell free, it was completely worth it.

He heard their footsteps, and quickly dropped himself down again, and pulled up on the radiator with his shoulder as best as he could, enough to slip the cuffs out from underneath, and under his own feet as well.

His wrists were still stuck together, but at least now they were in front.

Carson appeared first, holding both guns, while Jackson appeared to be carrying a bunch of computers and wires around with him.

Jackson ran for another door, while Carson came after Elliot, trying to use the gun to knock him out.

Elliot, however, managed to dodge the gun and looped his cuffed hands around his neck and tried to bash his head into a wall.

Carson slipped out before any damage could actually be done, and he flipped the gun in his hand, took aim right at Elliot's chest and pulled the trigger.

Wow suspenseful right?? Please review!!!! Thanks for all the reviews and yes I meant to say Dickie in chap 2


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot luckily missed the bullet. He ducked and the bullet hit the wall behind him. Elliot lunged at Jackson, but Jackson moved and Carson caught him and threw him on the floor. Pinning him down. Jackson grabbed the duck tape off the table and wrapped it around Elliot's mouth.

"I know your stupid little cop friends are out there. So this is what we are going to do. We are going to go to where your son is, but we are going through the back door. Make any sudden movements and I kill you. And maybe if you act right I just might release your son." Jackson said as they walked to the back to Carson's car and they threw Elliot in the trunk and drove away.

Back outside Olivia and the rest of them heard gun shots and the screech of car tires. Instead of going inside they decide to follow the car knowing that Elliot was inside.

As soon as they got out of the car, they took the duck tape off of Elliot's mouth and led him into a warehouse where they said Dickie was being held.

"Dickie!"

Elliot ran into the large crate and tried to place his hands on Dickie's shoulders. But there must've been some head injuries, because Dickie jerked away with a cry of fear, not recognizing Elliot.

"Please," Dickie begged, head hanging low, shaking slowly, sounding almost eerily like a lost, scared child. "Please, stop it…please make it stop…please…"

Elliot swallowed as he felt his heart being torn out of his chest.

Elliot could tell she was on the verge of crying. All the officers were.

Suddenly, Elliot's grief was replaced with something else: anger.

Olivia and the others followed them into the warehouse and saw Jackson and Carson.

"FREEZE NYPD." Fin said as Jackson and Carson put their hands up in defeat.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!?!?"

Jackson still managed to smirk cruelly at Elliot while he was being hand cuffed.

"Just…enough to…hurt you…so you can blame…all of this…on yourself…"

Elliot knew that the bastard was saying that on purpose, just to push the right buttons. That didn't make this realization any less painful. And that didn't make punching the bastard in the nose any less satisfying.

Dutifully, one of those other officers pulled Elliot off Jackson and pulled the guy up.

One last hate-filled glare and Elliot ran back to Dickie in the crate, but made sure to keep his distance.

"How much longer till the EMT's get here?" Elliot practically begged from Olivia.

They heard sirens in the distance.

"Does that answer your question?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded, and EMT's ran in, a gurney between them.

"Be careful," Elliot said. "He…he's…"

"We know," one of the EMT's said. "Can you talk him down? We'd rather not use sedatives, but it looks bad enough we might have to…"

Elliot sighed.

"I'll try…"

He whipped around and slowly walked forward.

"Dickie," he said quietly. "Dickie …it's me…dad…"

"Please," Dickie said. "Make it stop…"

"Dickie …do you recognize me?"

"Please…dad, please, make it stop…"

Elliot's eyes widened. Dickie recognized him, somewhat.

"Dickie, please," he said. "There are some people here…they _can_ make it stop…"

Dickie didn't calm down, but the erratic muttering paused, and Elliot continued.

"They can make it stop hurting…they can help you…you just have to let them near you…I promise, when they touch you, they'll do their best not to hurt. It will sting a lot, but it won't hurt…"

Dickie mumbled, "Promise?"

Elliot nodded.

"When have you known me to forget a promise? I promised to lay off your back on that bike when you got the new helmet, and I did…I promised to _make_ you clean my gutters, and I did…"

Dickie's lip twitched at that, and Elliot smiled again. He was reaching Dickie. He took another step forward, and held out his hand.

"Dickie …please, it will sting a lot, but it won't hurt…just let us help you…"

Sanity starting to come back home, Dickie slowly nodded, just twice. He tried to grab for Elliot's hand, but it was too badly hurt.

So Elliot gently took Dickie's hand for him.

"I think it'll be all right," Elliot called out to those EMT's.


	5. Chapter 5

After they arrived at the hospital, the medics immediately took Dickie to Emergency, and rushed him into X-rays.

"Wait let me go with him!" Elliot shouted as the medics hurried past him, with Dickie on a Gurney.

Olivia just put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Elliot, it's ok. They know what they're doing, in there Dickie will be okay."

Elliot just stood there for a minute, drawing in long shaky breaths of anger and fear.

_Fear._ A word that he was unfamiliar to a cop. He always had told his son, _"Man-up and face them head on." _But if Dickie lived, how was he supposed to live life with the fear of this awful memory? How was Elliot supposed to face the fear that his son might not live? The fear that he might have to bury his . . .? He broke from Olivia's grasp and wearily staggered over to a chair in the waiting room, and put his head in his hands.

After a couple hours of silence, Elliot weak voice was heard, "The man who . . . did this to Dickie, was a man I arrested for counterfeit a couple years ago. He had a trial, was found guilty and sentenced to 15 years in the state penitentiary. I guess he was finally released and wanted revenge on me, he wanted to hurt me because I threw him behind bars. But he didn't take it out on me . . . he took it out on an innocent boy, _MY_son!" he shouted, getting up roughly and slamming his fist against the wall.

Olivia got up from his seat, put both his hands on Elliot's shoulders and turned him around, "Listen Elliot, the cops got him, he's in prison and that's where he staying'. And Dickie will be fine. He's a strong kid, he always has been, got that from you."

Elliot's voice was hardly a whisper, "But I don't know if his body is strong enough to handle what he's been through. He's only 16 years old . . . and now he's been put through something that, even if he does live he might not ever fully recover from mentally, and there would be nothing I could do about it . . ."

"Hey, listen to me . . ." Olivia began, but before he could finish his sentence, a doctor came in and asked for the family of Dickie Stabler. Elliot, Olivia, and Cgaren all stood up and walked toward the doctor.

"Mr. Stabler, my name is Dr. Marks. I'm your son's doctor." He said, extending his hand toward

Elliot shook the hand of the middle-aged doctor, "Is my son all right?" he asked.

The doctor nodded, "The worst injuries he received were two fractured ribs that we bandaged on his left side, and a small gash we stitched up on his chin. Of course he has some bruises on his face and chest, along with a burn mark on his back from the stun-gun. We will keep him overnight for observation, but he can go home in the morning."

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief, "Where is he? Can we see him?"

"Sure, you all can follow me." Dr. Marks said, and began walking down the long hallway,

"He's asleep right now. The boy was in pain, so we gave him a small amount of Codeine; and to prevent muscle spasms from the stun-gun. If he wakes up, call the nurse in, she knows what to do."

"All right, thank you doctor." Olivia said, shaking Dr. Mark's hand while Elliot just walked right in room, followed shortly by Olivia and Cragen

Elliot's breath was shaky as he slowly approached his son's bedside, and looked upon his bruised face. He took the seat by the bed, reached out and grasped his son's hand. But when he did, Dickie gave a small whimper and began to stir. Elliot stood back up and placed a gentle hand on Dickie's brow, "Hey-hey bud, its ok. its dad, I'm here for you son." This seemed to calm Dickie down, as he subconsciously gripped Elliot's strong hand tightly in his own, as if he were afraid to let go.

After a moment, Dickie began moving his head from side to side and whimpering as if scared. Elliot gently shot up from his chair and gently ran his free hand through Dickie's hair, "Hey, Dickie. Calm down, it's alright, don't be scared."

Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Dickie's face when his hazel eyes suddenly snapped open, and he gazed at his father with a fear the broke Elliot's heart. "D-Dad?" Dickie asked weakly

"That's right Dickie, it's dad."

"Dad, don't let that man hurt me anymore . . . please I don't wanna hurt anymore." he whimpered, then breaking down into sobs.

This scene, was the most painful thing that Elliot ever had to endure. He was struggling to keep his composure, but losing in the fight. "The man isn't going to hurt you anymore, I'm going to be right here. I'll always be right here with you."

Dickie squeezed his eyes shut and gave a small grunt of pain, "Don't leave me alone dad. Please stay here, don't go." he mumbled as he slowly began drifting off to sleep again."

"I won't son." Elliot replied, his eyes misting with tears, "It's going be ok, dads here."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, a-about last night . . ." Dickie began shakily, biting his lip and beginning to cry, "am sorry about it."

"Henry shook his head, "Son, no . . ."

"But I was the one who was rude to you and was being a brat I am just . . ."

"Dickie, stop!" Elliot said forcefully.

Elliot stopped talking, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, but it was not your fault. You were right to be mad at me. Anyone would have." Elliot continued, "It wasn't you, it wasn't me, it was him. It's just one of those things Dickie, and you can't go blaming yourself for it." He gently placed his hands on either side of Dickie's face, and kissed him on the forehead, "Understand?"

Dickie sniffled a bit and nodded, grabbing another piece of from the bowl on his lap and taking a big bite out of it.

"And Dickie," Elliot said. Dickie turned his head around to face his father, who was looking at him right in the eyes, "I don't want you to dwell on this. That could be the worst thing that you could ever do. I just want you to push it out of your mind, and never think about it again. Ok?"

An hour later, Dickie and Elliot were checking out of the hospital, and on their way back home.

The end I hope u guys liked it


End file.
